Make A Wish
by siberian
Summary: Okay, after a sad and heavy X-mas fic, here I am offering a light and happy new Year fic... It's Yohji x Ken, and hope you like it guyz^^! Have a belated New Year!!


It was a New Year Eve, and a big party was held in a quite big club in the area. The party was a huge success and the club was so full of people. It was so very noisy inside, loud sounds of chatters mingling with the cheerful clicking sound of the glasses being tossed, added with a loud song that was sung by a singer on the stage on one side of the bar.

But despite all the cheers that wafting in the club, Ken was feeling a bit tired. Sure, it couldn't be said that he loved party, but he like it enough to go there. Especially on occation like this… be it Christmas Eve, New Year Eve… and whatever eves that there were. He enjoyed any chance of being an ordinary people, of being an ordinary teenagers. It was a good distraction from all his dark parts of his life as an assassin.

But now he was feeling a bit suffocated. He had talked and chatted here and there, being a friendly and charming person he was. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the party… although he wasn't much a clubber like Yohji, he did enjoy the party. But that time he was feeling a bit trapped in the middle of the crowd. A bit breathless, as if he was in a lack of oxygent. So he decided to go outside, to find a time alone before rejoin back to the party. With full effort, he tried to make his way outside.

He stood on the terrace of the club, feeling refreshed by the cool air that blew in the night. He inhaled deeply, letting the air to fill his lung into its maximum capacity then exhaled it slowly. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the stars were twinkling brightly. The wind blew softly, making the grass and the leaves swayed with every blow. 

What a perfect night for a New Year's Eve, he thought. He sit on the edge of the terrace, watching the nature around him in a feeling of appreciation, amazement and peace. It was so rare that he found the nature so enchanting like this. Or maybe he just didn't have time to notice it before.

So absorbed he was with all the nature beauty around him that he didn't realize that someone was standing near the door, behind him. 

"Yo, Ken," a voice came out, snapped him roughly from his reverie, making him almost jumped from his skin. "What are you doing here?"

His head turned around, searching for the source of the voice. Then he found it. There, in front of the door, Yohji was standing tall, staring at him curiously. "Yohji," he spluttered, silently wondering why he sounded a bit breathless. "You scared me".

"Oh, did I?," he smiled smugly.

"Yeah," Ken took a deep breath. "I could as well be dead because of a heart attack!"

"Hmm, that'd be bad, wouldn't it? Beside I don't want to lose you yet," Yohji smiled teasingly.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I don't want to lose me too".

Yohji chuckled. He stepped forward and took a seat beside the brunette. "So… you haven't told me why you are here, not inside".

"Oh, I just… want to get some fresh air…you know, that stuff," he shrugged, throwing his stare back to the nature. "It's so crowded inside".

"Kenken, in case you forget, this is a party"

Ken rolled his eyes. "I *know*," he shot back. "I don't know…I felt like I was a bit trapped back there. So I decided to get some fresh air outside".

"Hmm, Kenken, you need more lesson in clubbing," Yohji drawled out. "Need me to teach you?"

"Nope, thanks. And you?"

"Huh? Me what?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you enjoyed all the attentions you were having," Ken said casually.

"Hmm, someone feel jealous, I see," Yohji smiled teasingly.

Ken shot him a glare. "Ha, you wish, Yohji," he sneered.

"Hmm, what am I doing here?," he put his hands on his hips, as if asking himself. "Oh, well, let's see, I've got too much sake in hand, and with all those sexy girls swooning over me, I'm so sure that I could end up in a room making up with more than one of them before the New Year even comes. Well, and just with a bit of kind consideration that the owner of the club will kill me the time I make this party into a Yohji Appreciation party instead of New Year's one, here I am, escaping the girls. You know what would happen if I keep hanging with those helluva sexy girls dontcha?"

"Geez, what a reason," he snickered. "So, there are only the two of us, then?"

"'Fraid so," Yohji shrugged. "Why? Don't want me here?"

"Nope," he smiled. "There's no point to spend the New Year's Eve alone and right now I don't feel like to go back into the club, so your companion is pretty much welcomed".

"You know what, Kenken?" 

"What?"

"I like you as a company too," he drawled out as he laid back on the floor, staring at the twinkling stars up above.

Ken couldn't help but staring at him. He gazed appreciatively at the long legs that were shaped beneath the tight leather pants Yohji wore. His eyes travelled up and roamed the other boys fine upper body which was so exposed as the soft wind flipped the jacket Yohji wore, revealing nothing underneath but his fine body. 

Okay, so he had noted as of how good looking this blonde bombshell was, but this time he felt a feeling of attraction as an addition. Oh, well, maybe it's because the alcohol, Ken thought to himself. 

Yohji smiled as he felt Ken's eyes on his body. He pretended he didn't know, but he did notice. Well, it was about time, though, for Ken to notice him. He had been teasing and flirting with the brunette for God knows how long but the brunette was just too naïve for his own good. Hell, even the icicle Aya and Omi knew he was falling for Ken, but him, the object of his affection didn't.

Well, this night was the time. He'd make sure the younger boy would notice him and would answer his feeling. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight, ne, Kenken?" he smiled, staring now at the younger boy.

Ken looked up and his face flushed into a deep shade of red, feeling down right mortified for being caught ogling the lanky assassin. He quickly shifted his attention to the clear sky above.

He heard Yohji chuckled beside him. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Kenken," the other assassin smiled flirtingly at him. "It's just that you look so cute and adorable".

Ken coould feel his face heatened up at Yohji's words. Why on earth Yohji always spoke the words that always made him uncomfortable like this? Telling him that he was cute, adorable… that was crazy!! Or… surely he wasn't as clueless as Omi had once told him, was he?

Yohji smirked, enjoying Ken's reaction. He was just too adorable tthat Yohji wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss him right now. Oh, wonder what the brunette reaction would be if he realy did that…

"Ya know," Yohji spoke again, this time shifting his eyes to the stars above. "Asuka and I used to have a tradition whenever we were in the time like this…"

"Like what?"

"Like this… didn't have anything to do, just talked pointlessly, just she and I…"

"Oh… and what was the tradition?"

"Wishing upon the brightest star in the night," he said, and Ken could see the sad smile that played on the blondie's lips.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've heard about wishing on a shooting star, but not on te brightest star".

Yohji threw a glance at Ken. "Shooting star doesn't come *that* easily, Kenken,".

"I… I know!" he spluttered, being defensive. "It's just that I haven't heard of wishing on the brightest star!"

"Well, you should try it," he said. "Sometimes it's as good as wishing on a shooting star".

Ken didn't know why, but he felt bad for Yohji. The way he talked about the memories… there was a kind of longing in his voice. Maybe he wished that e could go back to the time when Asuka was still alive… 

"So, did your wishes come true?"

Yohji shruggged casually. "Some of it. And as the time move on and Asuka… well…died, I never did that habit again. I don't know why, but as I stare at the stars now, I jjust… suddenly remember it".

"Well, but no matter how much I think it's sweet, I think it's rather…er… redundant," Ken said.

"Well, yeah, I've never heard of making a wish at midnight on New Year's Eve, so don't knock it off," the lanky assassin laughed. He didn't know since when it started, but lately he was so fascinated in looking at the brunette's lips while they were talking. "But maybe we can try. It's no harm anyway".

"Okay," Ken nodded. "Well, the New Years is coming. Let's pick the brightest sttar out there and by the time the new year comes, we make our wish, okay?"

"Agreed".

"I've found one," Ken said after a moment.

"Yeah, I've found one too"

They sat in comfortable silence again, each of them lost in their own thought. Yohji was concentrating on the sound of the other boy's breathing while Ken was so well aware oof the closeness of their body especially with one of Yohji thighs were pressed against his own.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAARRR!!!!!," they heaard the chanting from the inside, followed by clinking sound of glasses of sake and beer and happy loud chatters.

"Make a wish," Yohji leaned over, whispering on Ken's ear.

The loud noise from the inside wafted up and seemed to become a throbbing force in the cold night air. 

"So what did you wish?" Yohji asked with a grin.

Ken laughed and shoved him playfully. "Can't tell you, can I? My wish won't come true if I tell you".

Yohji turned to the brunette and leaned forward ever so slightly. "Who told you that?," he asked huskily. "That isn't true".

His eyes caught Ken's and the brunette found himself paralyzed. He opened his mouth but for a moment he couldn't say anything. He was drowned in the intensity of Yohji's gaze. "It's not?," he asked, finally finding a way to force his voice out. His voice was light and unconsciously breathy as he unconsciously moved closer towards the blondie.

Yohji shook his head. "No," he told him seriously. They weren't joking around anymore. "A wish is a wish. If it's gonna come true, it will, regardless of who you tell". He braced a hand behind Ken, his shoulder brushed lightly against his.

"Oh…," was all that Ken could say. Their closeness, the sight of Yohji's lips so close to his, the green orbs that stared intensely at her made all the thought to fly away from his mind.

"Yeah," Yohji murmured quietly. Ken's eyes were uncommonly large, like the darkness inviting him in to be swallowed completely. Which, in his case, he would do quite willingly. As his gaze wandered over the other boy's feature, he marvelled at the beauty that seemed to radiate from him. He was so good. So, so good. "So what did you wish?".

Ken shook his head, bringing himself closer to the other assassin. He had no idea what power possessed him to move closer and closer to Yohji like this, but that time, Yohji was like a magnetic pole. A few strands of his soft brown bangs brushed Yohji's cheek, but Yohji didn't mind. "I… still can't…"

"Why not?," he asked, not letting his tone betraying his surprise.

"Ken flushed, his face a deep shade of red and he looked away. "Because… uh… because it kinda has something to do with you…" he admitted grudgingly.

Yohji smiled lightly. So Ken's wish had something to do with him, huh? "Well, that's rather amusing," he said.

Ken's brows scrunched up. "Why?," he asked, becoming all defensive.

Yohji lifted his hand to caress Ken's cheek softly. His fingers slid beneath Ken's chin and he raised Ken's face to meet his. "Cause mine rather involves you too, Kenken," he told him, his voice raspy and laced with desire. 

Ken's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the playboy's eyes, the clear, sparkling jade eyes feverish with something he could've sworn was passion. "So what did you wish?," he asked hesitantly.

Yohji curled his fingers around the back oof Ken's neck and tilted his head back, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive hollow between Ken's neck and shoulder, sending delicious tingles down the brunette's spine. Yohji's lips hovered a scan hair's breadth over the younger boy and he smiled sexily. "I'd rather show you, Kenken," he murmured before his lips descended the short distance to the brunette's parted lips.

Ken tasted so good. And as Yohji kissed him, he could smell his scent, something sweet and fresh and so… Ken. Ken tasted like everything good he had been missing, everything he had been longing for. Ken's mouth was warm and moist and his tongue was like velvet.It sent shivers down his spine. Ken was completely intoxicating.

Yohji tasted like… sake. The thought made Ken want to laugh, but he was *so* otherwise occupied. Yohji tasted like everything he had never experienced. Yohji's mouth was warm and moist and his tongue was like velvet. Ken couldn't breath, but it didn't matter. The sheer shock of the friction Yohji's entire being caused against him was too exquisite for him to want to let the blondie go. Yohji was completely intoxicating.

Yohji lifted his head and gazed down at the young assassin. "Happy New Year, Kenken," he whispered after he caught his breath. Kissing Ken was a heady experience. He wondered why no one had tried to make a move on him. 

A satisfied smile played over Ken's swollen lips. "Happy New…" he began.

"HAPPY NEW YEEEAAAAAARRR!!!!!" a couple of voices chimmed in, finishing the statement Ken couldn't. Ken's eyes opened wide as he reluctantly turned towards the source of the voice, as did Yohji. 'Please don't be… please don't be… ,' both of them prayed.

It was. Crouched on the open door, a few meters away, were a small parts of the squealing fan-girls that had been throwiing themselves all over the two assassins. "You two weren't at the party," a girl with pink hair accused.

"Yeah, so we decided to bring the party to you!!", the other cheered.

Ken untangled himself from Yohji's arms that were wrapped around his neck and moved away a bit, pushing Yohji from his previous position pressed against his. He coughed nervously. "Why are you guys not in the party?"

"Well, duh, coz we want to be with you," a girl said.

"Yeah. Afterall it is you guyz that make us come here!".

"Uh, okay," Yohji said, already throwing his best lady killer smile on the girls feet. "We will coome in again, but could you guyz leave us for a moment? We kinda have something to talk".

"You promise you'll join us again?"

Yohji raised his hand. "Promised. Right, kenken?"

Ken tried his best to smile. "Yeah".

"Okay then! See you later inside, Ken-kun, Yohji-kun!!" all of them cheered and squealed. The two assassins just waved back as the girls made their way inside.

When they were alone again, Ken and Yohji stared at each other.

"So…," Ken said awkwardly.

"So…," Yohji echoed, not feeling sorry at all that he had kissed the brunette.

Ken licked his lips and Yohji felt his heart contracted as he watched Ken tongue travelled over his lips. 

"So, that was your wish, huh?," Ken said as he stood up. He dusted off the back of his pants and Yohji shook his head appreciatively as he watched Ken's hand travelled over the firm curve of his ass.

"Like it wasn't yours, Kenken," he said chidingly.

Ken swung around. "Excuse me?," he asked. "No, it wasn't," he assured the blondie.

"Riiiight. You'd like me to believe that. Look, we both enjoyed the kiss, and you might as well admit it".

Ken gaped at him. "You… you are an egoistical, illogical, over confident jerk… and I *so* did not wish you'd kiss me!!" he blurted out.

"So what did you wish?," Yohji asked with a deceptive calmness, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Ken blushed, turned away from Yohji with a huff, and crossed his hand defensively over his chest. "I don't have to tell you that," he stated.

Yohji narrowed his eyes. A smile then slowly formed over his feature. "Ooooohhh, I get it. You wished for something more than that, didn't you? What was it?," he asked him curiously. "Did you wish I'd touch you? That I'd make love to you?," his voice lowered as mental pictures flooded his mind. He'd be more than happy to oblidge him.

Since Yohji was so caught up in his dream, he didn't even see Ken's fist flying to his face. Didn't realize it until he was flat on his back and Ken was standing over him, smirking.

"Yeah, you want me, Kenken," he said knowingly.

Ken threw his hand up in the air. "Puh-leaze! Can you not get over yourself? I'm not one of thise crazy fan girls of yours! Thanks, but I'm joining the party right now!". He stalked up into the party room, leaving Yohji outside.

But he still heard Yohji yelling at him. "You know you love me, Ken!".

"In your dreams, Yohji," he yelled back, his voice ringing over the noise of the party.

Yohji hopped on his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, hell, yeah, you want me, Kenken," he said, grinning to himself. "I just have to wear you down".

Grinning, he strolled into the prty room, content to rejoin the party and determined to get drunk and turn the party into Yohji Appreciation Party.


End file.
